Unavoidable
by Mossimo
Summary: What if Miley had written 'I heart Oliver' on her board instead of 'I heart Dex? Takes place during and after 'I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak' MxO. slight OOC.
1. Blurt It Out

**This is my first Hannah Montana fanfic. It's taking the place of my other two multi-chapter stories that I deleted. Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

My life is so over. 

Oh, and when I can talk tomorrow, Lilly is _so_ dead.

Why did this happen? Or, better yet, why did I let this happen? One minute I was scribbling my name with Oliver's like a naive second grader who's convinced she's in love, and the next thing I know Lilly's grabbing my board and reading out my deepest, darkest secret- well, besides being Hannah Montana- that even she didn't know.

I was in la-la land writing 'I ♥ Oliver' all over the board I used to write down my thoughts, since I couldn't talk for a whole dang week, and then erasing it when there was no more room on the board. Suddenly, I heard Mr. Corelli ask, "Four scores and seven years ago was the start of what famous speech?"

I quickly wrote down the answer on my board and raised my hand along with the rest of the class- well with the exception of Oliver. He was sinking down in his chair.

"Miley, make me smiley!" Mr. Corelli said.

Now, looking back on it, I wish he had called on Lilly, not me.

Lilly turned around and told me she would say my answer aloud. I shrugged as she took my board and said, "Miley's answer is the Bettysberg Address."

I groaned inwardly and scowled at the back of her head.

"Oh, I think she means Betty Berg's Address." Lilly said as she turned around and asked me, "Who's Betty Berg?"

I glared at her and pointed at the board, before I notcied that I hadn't completely erased the board before I wrote down the answer to Mr. Corelli's question.

"What? The only other thing the board says is I heart Oliver," Lilly started before she widened her eyes in shock. "Wait, YOU LIKE OLIVER?!" She shrieked.

I winced at the loudness of her voice before I widened my eyes in horror.

Everyone- including Mr. Corelli- stared at me in shock. I reckon Miley Stewart liking Oliver Oken was a big, fat, shocker. How, I dunno. I mean, it's bound to happen _sometime_...

Anyways, after about a minute or two of everyone staring at me, I wanted to yell, " Stop staring at me! I'm not an animal!" Like Oliver did when I told him he had weird nostirls.

Finally after a minute more of my misery, Mr. Corelli snapped out of his stupor, cleared his throat, and began talking, acting like nothing had happened.

Everyone except Oliver quickly turned in their seats so they were facing Mr. Corelli. Oliver stayed turned around for another few seconds before he turned around.

I buried my head in my arms and kept quiet the rest of the school day.

And that's how I'm here now, in my room, staring at the ceiling, wishing I could go in a cave and die of the cold and starvation.

I got up and walked downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of ice cream from the freezer. I then walked over to the drawer the contained all the silverware, grabbed the ice cream, and ran straight back up to my room.

I had come to the realitazation that I like Oliver about a month ago. I don't know what triggered it, but I realized I had more-than-friendship feelings for him.

Sometimes, I would go to sleep thinking about him.

Sometimes, I would spend extra time in the morning getting ready so he would notice me, or just compliment me.

Sometimes, I would walk a little faster out of the classes I didn't have with him just so I could be next to him.

I know he'll never like me more than a friend, so I don't know why I even waste my time. I just can't let go.

But now that everyone in Seaview High knows I like him, who knows what'll happen. Our friendship is probably ruined, and if it isn't, it's gonna be terribly akward.

Gosh, my life sucks.

* * *

**Aaaand there you have it folks! The first chapter. I know it was short, but I plan on the chapters getting longer. Anyways, was it good? Or was it bad? REVIEW PLEASE! **

**- Sami.**


	2. World Record

**This has to be the fastest update I've ever done. Seriously.**

**Wow. I've never gotten so many reviews on one chapter. Or so many alerts! Thank y'all so much for the feedback!**

**Also, this chapter is longer than the last. Yay! Lol. **

**And sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**With that said, Happy Reading!**

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling numb.

Today was the day I could talk, and that meant Oliver and Lilly would be coming over.

Boy, did I have a lot to say to Lilly.

Of course, I knew it wasn't her fault, it was all mine. I shouldn't have let her have the board. I shouldn't have raised my hand. I definitely shouldn't have written 'I heart Oliver' all over the place. But, I needed a scapegoat to make me feel better, and she was the only other person to blame.

I threw the covers off me and headed downstairs. I saw my dad sitting down at the table next to Jackson eating pancakes. I walked over to them and sat down next to my dad.

"Hey Bud. Today's the big day!" My dad said enthusiastically.

I faked a smile. There was _no_ way he was gonna know what happen yesterday.

"You hungry?" He asked me, getting up from his seat and walking over to the cabinet, getting a plate down for me and a knife and fork. He came back and started shoveling pancakes on the plate.

I shrugged as he placed the plate in front of me. I really wasn't hungry. I felt if I ate anything I would throw-up, but I couldn't act out of character infront of my dad, so I picked over my pancakes.

After I was done, I went upstairs, sat down on my bed, and looked at my clock.

10: 53.

I had a little over four hours before Lilly and Oliver would be coming over, and I could talk.

I reached over a turned the radio on. "Make Some Noise" blast through the speakers.

Ooooh, did I definitely want to make some noise.

It was a little akward listening to myself on the radio. You would think that since I had been Hannah Montana for three years, I would be used to hearing songs on the radio, since Hannah was tremendously popular, but I wasn't. Everytime I heard one of my songs I would critique it so much, I would start hating it.

I quickly reached back over to the radio and slammed the button that turned it off.

Complete silence engulfed me- and extremely quickly if I say so myself.

I groaned inwardly. Would this madness never end?

I got off my bed and went over to my desk. I sat down, grabbed a piece of paper, and started writing. What, I don't quite know, I was just trying to get my mind off Oliver. And the nest thing I new I was seeing black.

* * *

I woke up with my face sticking to the piece of paper I had been writing nonsense on. I removed the piece of paper from my face and then yawned. I looked over at my clock.

1:55.

Crap. I only had five minutes to get ready and go downstairs, where I would have to face Oliver _and_ Lilly. Why did I have to fall asleep? I seriously was not ready to face them.

I ran over to my dresser a yanked out the first pair of jeans I saw- which happened to be a pair of light blue jean capris- and the first shirt I saw-which happened to be a red shirt that had a sketch of Minnie Mouse on it- and quickly got dressed. I then took down my hair, brushed it, and put it up into a messy ponytail.

I looked back at my clock. 1:58.

It only took three minutes for me to get ready. I swear, that should go in the Guiness Book of World Records.

I raced down the steps, two at a time. When I got down to the living room though, I skidded to a halt.

Because Lilly and Oliver were sitting across from each other.

ACROSS FROM EACH OTHER!

That meant I was going to have to sit next to the _both _of them.

"Hey Bud, I thought we were gonna have to send a search team up for you." My dad said with a chuckle.

I managed to give a weak smile as I headed over to the table. Once I was there and in my seat, my dad looked at his watch and counted down. "It'll be two weeks in 3...2...1!"

I didn't say anything. I was thinking.

I could hear Jackson's voice ranting on about this being so like me.

I finally snapped, " Jackson! Just _shut up_!" I yelled in his face.

He glared at me before high-fiving my dad and Oliver.

I looked at Lilly. "Hey, can I talk to you? In _private_." I asked, not waiting for her to answer.

I dragged her over to the glass door that led out to the patio. "I heart Oliver?!" I hissed. "What was that?"

"I should be asking the questions!" Lilly hissed back. "Since when have you liked Oliver?"

"I dunno. For at least a month."

"A _month_?!" She cried.

I covered her mouth with my hand and glared at her. "Shh! You've already made it horribly akward with me and Oliver, you don't need to make it worse!" I took my hand off her mouth.

"Sorry, but this is huge! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno. And how is it huge? You liked him once."

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "For the last time, I didn't like him, like him! I just held his hand because I wanted his crayons. He had the sixty-four pack, with the sharpener!"

I gave her a skeptical look. "Suuure... whatever you say."

"I thought you still liked Jake."

"_Jake_?!" I shrieked, almost instantly regretting it. I looked over my shoulder back at Oliver, Jackson, and my dad. They were all giving me weird looks. I smiled at them and turned quickly back around to Lilly.

"Yes Jake."

"Why would I still like Ego Boy? He kissed me, and then _left_ for Romania. Oh, and I pushed him off the railing. C'mon Lilly, think a little."

"He's still cute, and he was doing a movie."

"Lilly, don't go sticking up for him!"

"Well, you have to admit he's still cute." Lilly said in a sing-song voice, a dreamy look forming across her face.

I snapped my fingers, "Lilly!"

"Huh? What?"

"You were drooling over Ego Boy."

"Well, sorry."

"Miles, Lilly, come back over here!" I heard my dad call.

Lilly and I walked back over into the kitchen.

"Okay, we know Miley can talk, since you two were whispering furiously about something. Now, let's see of Hannah can sing."

My dad started singing the first verse of "Life's What You Make It". Lilly and Oliver started to sing quietly until the chorus came and I started to sing.

"Yes the concert's back on!" Jackson said enthusiastically.

Lilly and I rolled our eyes at him.

The only thing left to do was talk to Oliver, and that was something I was _not_ looking forward to.

* * *

**Okay, so there you have the second chapter. **

**I know that the kitchen scene really didn't happen that way, but it's my story. Lol. No, I just needed to put it that way, so yeah. **

**Anywho, did anyone watch the Disney Channel Games Saturday? I was sad that Red didn't win, but they're routine wasn't good. Blue really did deserve to win. Lol.**

**Oh, and did y'all know Mitchel Musso is singing in California on July 4th? Me and my friends, Lizzie and Andi, were shocked. Anywho, if you can go, I'm jealous. Lol.**

**Okay, so, REVIEW! **

**-Sami **


	3. Good & Broken

**Hey, hey, hey everyone! **

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry that it took my an eternity to update, but it'll probably be like this every other time I update. I get easily distracted when I'm on fanfiction... I like to read lots of stories. Lol. I also have aim, neopets, and myspace, so I also do that while I'm on the computer. Oh, and the TV... that distracts me a good bit too!**

**But, I updated, so without further ado, the third chapter! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Oh, and as always, sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

I was really not looking forward to talking to Oliver- I mean, our friendship was already akward enough, and I really wasn't keen on making it worse.

I looked at Oliver, who was still on his knees on the ground from when he was playing the air guitar- and really badly, if I do say so myself.

I wish it could've stayed like it had been just a mere few minutes ago. Everyone- well, me, Lilly, and Oliver- so excited that my singing voice was fine and I wouldn't have to cancel my first conert, that all the akwardness that had built up in the past day, had flown out the window. Lilly and I had been dancing and singing, and Oliver had been circling around us, clapping his hands, and joining in singing at the most random times.

But, of course, fate was a- well, it was evil.

Oliver glanced up at me at the worst possible moment. And yes, that meant the moment that I glanced down at him.

And yes, that also meant that all our akwardness came rushing back.

I blushed and he looked back over at Jackson, who was dancing around the kitchen with the crazy table that had multi-colored human looking legs, acting like it was Jenny.

In that moment, when our eyes met, all my courage that I had had, left my body. I wanted nothing to do with anyone, all I wanted to do was to run up the stairs to my room, slam the door, and blast one of my Kelly Clarkson CDs.

And, before I knew what my brain was telling my feet, telling my feet, I was turing around and try _very_ hard to inconsoiculosly get out of the room. But, before I could even take two steps, I heard Oliver's voice.

"Hey Miles, can I talk to you?" There was a pause, and within that pause he must've noticed Lilly's eager look- yeah, yeah, I was turned around, so I don't know if Lilly really had an eager look on her face, but I could practically feel it. You know, best friend's intuition- because he added, "Er... in private."

I grimaced before I turned around and told him, "Yes." I mean, I couldn't just tell him no, because my dad and Jackson where still in the room, and I still didn't want to tell my dad about my crush on Oliver, or what happened yesterday.

He got up off the floor , walked ovre to me, and nodded toward the spot where Lilly and I had been previously talking just minutes ago.

"So..." I mutted, staring down at my feet.

"Yeah... so..." He mumbled back.

Gosh, have I meantioned how much I hated the akwardness between us? I just wanted our friendship to go back to how it had been a month or two ago- when he had strictly been my best friend, and _not _my crush.

Suddenly Oliver brought me out of my thoughts, as he asked the question I had been dreading. "Miley, was it true?"

And do you know what I said?

"Was what true?"

I knew it was idiotic to say- seeing as we would both clearly _not_ forget that _wonderful_ little event that happened yesterday- but I panicked.

"Miley," he said, "C'mon. We both know why we're standing here."

"I know... and... er... umm... well..." I stuttered. I was trying to put off the answer as long as I possibly could.

"Miles, it's a yes or no question."

I looked back down at my feet, I really didn't want to see his reaction to my answer. I took in a ddep breath and said, "Yes."

"Really?"

I looked back. "Yeah." I said, trying to read his expression. To me, it looked like it was a mixture of hapiness and sadness.

"This is horrible!" he nearly yelled.

"I figured you say that," I muttered, on the verge of tears. "I mean, who would like a girl like me?" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down so I wouldn't break down and cry infront of Oliver.

"What? Miles, it's not that." He exclaimed, wide-eyed. "It's horrible that... that... I have a girlfriend."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you before class, remember? But, Mr. Corelli came in and told us to sit down. And then, after the whole, well, you know, so I kinda avoided you yesterday, and last night, I figured I should come and support you because we're still friends-"

"Oliver!" I said sharply and snapping my fingers infront of his face. "You're babbling."

"Oh, I am?" He asked.

"Yeaahh..." I paused, before I asked the question I had been dying to know for, like, two minutes now. "Oliver... who's your... girlfriend?"

"Ummm... Becca Weller. We decided to give it another chance. I asked her out before Mr. Corelli's class."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"I... I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

I took another deep breath. "Really."

We stood there, in the akward silence. Finally, after three more minutes, I cracked.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go up to my room." I told him, not waiting for him to give me an answer. I turned around and walked over to Lilly, Jackson, and my dad. "Hey guys, I'm still tired, so I'm gonna go upstairs." I turned to Lilly. "Thanks for coming over." I told her, while giving her a hug.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. The first thing I did was grab my big case of CDs and shuffle through them. When I finally found the CD I wanted- Kelly Clarkson's second album, _Breakaway_- I yanked it out of the case, shoved it into the stereo, and turned the volume up all the way.

I flopped down on my bed face first, and started to cry.

Who was I kidding? I was _not_ happy for Oliver. That whole, 'If he's happy, I'm happy' thing, it's so cliche, and it's not true. If the guy you like- quite possibly love- is dating a girl that's not you, you definetly aren't happy.

Right now, I could care less about anything that's going on in the world. I'm heart-broken. And, I know I'm being a drama queen, but Oliver's not like Jake. Sure, I liked Jake, but after he kissed me, and left. Even if you have to go across the world, you don't kiss somebody and leave them hanging.

I guess, I'm just... just... confused.

Yeah, confused.

Oh, and overwhelmed.

I need to go to sleep, and maybe this time when I wake up, this will really all be a dream.

* * *

**So, how was it? I know it's confusing at the end, but that's how Miley is feeling. So yeah. **

**Review, and I'll update faster! You can even flame me for this chapter if you want! x)**

**Anywho, on another note... did anyone else watch Mitchel Musso's July 4th performance on youtube? I thought it was okay, not great, but not bad. But hey, that's my personaly opinion. **

**Oh, and HP5 comes out today! I so wish I could go see it! Oh well, I'm gonna see it sometime next week with my friend Tory. :) YAY! Lol.**

**Aaaannnddd... one more thing. Don't expect any updates with this story until after the 21st or later. I don't write fast at all, and as I said in my first author's note, I get easily distracted. Also, the final Harry Potter book is coming out, so I plan on reading until I fall asleep that day. Lol. **

**Okay, with allll that said, remember, patientice is a virtue. x)**

**-Sami**


	4. Making a Scene

**Okay, for those of you who don't read author's notes, you should totally read this one.**

**I would first like to apologize profusely for me taking so long to update. I really am sorry, but I had writers block for a while, and I knew where I wanted the story to go, but I didn't know how to get there. I also admit, I got distracted by my myspace and reading some fanfictions, so yeah, again, I'm TERRIBLY SORRY! I promise that I will try my hardest to update faster than this.**

**Also I know you all probably hate me for putting Becca in, but I'm here to tell you right now, THIS STORY NOT ALL FLUFF FILLED!! I do plan on putting fluff at the end, but until then, it will be mostly drama.**

**Anywho, I'm really proud of this chapter, so I do hope all of y'all enjoy it!**

**Okay, so I'll stop talking so you can read the fourth chapter. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Friday came too quickly for me. I didn't want to get dressed up in all the fancy clothes and jewelry, and I didn't want to put on the blonde wig that kept my normal life a secret from my adoring fans and the paparazzi. It was true that singing was a huge part of my life, and I absolutely craved the adrenaline rush I got when I got on stage and saw all the people who loved my music, but with the events that had happened in the past week had caused my confidence level to significantly plummet.

After I lied to Oliver and told him I was completely happy for him, and that it was okay with me that he was dating Becca Weller, then proceeded to run up to my room and cry my eyes out, my dad and Jackson found out that I was in love with my best friend and he didn't love me back.

"So bud, when did you start liking Oken?" My dad asked me bluntly as I trudged down the stairs Sunday morning.

I widened my eyes for the bazillion time that week. "Wha…? I-I so don't like Oken… I-I mean Oliver." I stuttered.

"Oh come _on _Miles." Jackson said with an exasperated sigh. "You're still in your clothes from yesterday, you didn't come out of your room all day, and you blasted that awful racket you listen to."

I glared at him. "It is _not_ racket, thank you very much." I walked over to the table and grabbed the cereal bowl that was in front of him. I hadn't eaten anything since Lilly and Oliver had come over. I took a bite before continuing. "And that doesn't mean anything."

Jackson gave me a smirk. "And, Lilly told me everything."

I spit out all the half-chewed cereal in my mouth all over Jackson. He yelled in disgust and ran over to the kitchen sink to wash it his face and his shirt. "Lilly did _what_?" I screeched.

It was a minute before Jackson could answer my question- he was too busy trying to get rid of all the soggy cereal that was plastered across his Rico's shirt.

"She told me that you liked Oliver, and I told Dad." He replied. The look of smugness had disappeared off his face. "Do you understand?" He asked me slowly.

I gave him another glare. "I heard what you said dumbo. It was a rhetorical question."

"Whatever. Later sis," He said walking past me and ruffling my hair.

After Jackson left, I reluctantly told my dad everything that had happened in the past three days. I then called Lilly and asked her too come over, and when she did, I proceeded to yelling at her until her ears fell off.

Monday was absolute torture. I had people staring at me like I was some kind of circus freak that could eat fire and could put their legs all the way around their head. They also whispered stupid stuff like, "I can't believe she likes Oliver. He's so weird!" and, "I heard that after Jake kissed her, and then dumped her, she was so desperate that she went for Oliver. How pathetic is that?"

That was only two of the seemingly endless lies I heard spewing from people's mouths. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday were also the same.

When Friday rolled around, I was ready to yell at the next person who thought it was pathetic that I liked Oliver. How could they say such hateful things about him? Sure, he wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, but he was still sweet, and insanely funny.

Lilly and I were walking to the second class we had with each other- biology- when we saw Becca Weller flouncing her way towards us.

"Hi Lilly!" She said enthusiastically to Lilly. Lilly mumbled a polite hi before Becca turned to me, "Stewart, if you ever go near Oliver again, I will personally spread a nasty rumor about you."

There are so many things wrong with this sentence. 1.) Becca has _never_ called me by my last name. I don't think she calls _anyone_ by their last name. 2.) I was repulsed by her having the nerve to tell me not to go near my BEST FRIEND again. Okay, he was her boyfriend, but I've known him longer, and again, he's my best friend. And, 3.) What kind of lame threat is, _'I will personally spread a nasty rumor about you_.'? She could've thought up of an actual rumor, if she wanted me to be the least bit scared.

"Whoa now Becca, lets slow down." I said furiously. "Oliver is my _best friend_. You can't just tell me never to see him again."

"He's not just your 'best friend'. He's also your crush!" She yelled at me.

This was not going well. She was trying to make a scene, and I knew it. She was trying to make me look even more like an idiot in the eyes of the Seaview High students.

"Your point?" I yelled back. "Do you really I'm scared of you?" I spat. I knew I was giving her what she wanted, but I didn't care. I was _not_ about to let her win. That's not how Stewarts' play.

But before she could retaliate, Oliver popped up out of no where.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking from Becca, then back to me.

"Ollie, she was going to try and steal you away from me!" Becca whined, draping herself all over Oliver.

My jaw flew open. "WHAT?" Lilly and I yelled at the same time. I was now hysterical. What happened to the sweet, innocent, girl-next-door Becca Weller?

"Oliver, I wasn't- She's lying! You know that right?" I asked him, praying that he would believe one of his best friends, and not his lying, no-good, girlfriend.

"Yeah Oliver, you know Miley would never do such a thing." Lilly chimed in.

"Well…" He started out, and I knew where it was going. He was going to say something about me having that crush on him, and that if I was desperate enough I would, and he didn't know how desperate I would be, and blah, blah, blah. I jut knew it would go there.

"Oliver!" I said in a watery voice. I told myself I wouldn't cry over Oliver anymore, but suddenly I found myself trying to turn into the human sprinkler again. "Please, please, please, believe me."

He looked me straight in the eyes, and I looked back. It had been the first time that I had looked him in the eyes since last Friday. I tried to tell him everything through my eyes, silently hoping that he would get my message, and not be a donut and believe Becca. But, when I looked back, I saw sympathy in his expression. And I saw hurt.

"Sorry Miley," He whispered, and he walked off with a smirking Becca.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't let the sob that had built up in my throat in the last second escape my lips. I watched him walk down the hall and turn to the right and out of sight.

The crowd that had formed around me, Lilly, Becca, and Oliver, left the scene at once. No one really cared if I was okay, all they wanted to see was someone start to cry, or someone get knocked out, so they could have something to gossip about.

I turned to Lilly. She was staring back at me, with large, sympathetic eyes.

"Miles, I'm so sorry." She croaked out.

I took a deep breath, so I could rid myself of the sob I was holding back. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

I didn't go to the bathroom and cry my eyes out. I didn't even let a tear out. All I did was continue on with my day, wishing that I didn't have to feel anything. I didn't want to feel. I didn't want to know what heart-break felt like, and I didn't want to feel what losing your best friend-turned-crush felt like. I would probably never forgive Oliver for doing this to me, and if I ever did, I would have to probably be in an _extremely_ happy mood.

Lilly and I walked to my house when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. We walked in silence all the way to the house.

"Miley, I really am-" Lilly started, as we walked into my house.

"Lilly, seriously, it wasn't your fault, so stop apologizing." I snapped at her. I almost instantly regretted doing so.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You're only trying to help, and I haven't been a very good friend about it." I told her. I gave her a little weak smile and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Miles, if I was in your situation, I would totally be that same way." She said. "But here's something that should get you totally jazzed, it's Friday, so we have no homework, and we spend all day trying on outfits for the Hannah concert!" She said excitedly.

I gave her a bigger smile. It was fun mixing and matching all the Hannah clothes to try and find the perfect one. It would definitely take my mind off today's horrific events.

"Lilly, did I ever tell you you're the greatest?" I asked her.

"Maybe once or twice," She said with a shrug.

I laughed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

Hours later, after trying on what seemed like hundreds of different shirts, skirts, pairs of pants, dresses, and wigs,- for Lilly of course- we finally had the perfect outfits.

Lilly had on a light pink wig that was styled bob, and had on a dark blue tank-top with a black short sleeve jacket, and a pair of dark blue plaid Bermuda shots. She was wearing black flip-flops.

I was wearing a very sparkly gold top, with a white jacket and white pants, and gold high heel shoes.

"Girl, we look good." Lilly said with a giggle.

"Psh, don't we always?"

We then ran down the stairs and outside and hopped in the car wear my dad was waiting.

"Goodness, what takes y'all so long?" My dad asked.

Lilly and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"We're _girls_ Daddy."

* * *

When it was time for the concert to start, I was pumped. All thoughts of the events that had happened earlier today flew out of my head, thanks to Lilly. I was excited to sing for all my wonderful fans.

I got up on stage, gave a short opening speech, and started singing the first song- "Best of Both Worlds". I then sang "You and Me Together", "Old Blue Jeans", and "I've Got Nerve". After "I've Got Nerve" was over, I took a short five minute break.

"How's the concert so far, Lola?" I asked Lilly.

"As usual, FANTASTIC!" She exclaimed.

I smiled and went back out on stage. The music started for "Life's What You Make It". When I got to the second verse, my voice gave out. I tried to continue, but it was all off key, and sounded terrible. I ran off the stage quickly, tears streaming down my face.

Could this week have gotten any worse?

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? Please review as always! Tell me what you like and what you don't like. **

**Oh, and if you have time, please go read my one-shot 'Always Right'. I'm really proud of it, and I would really love some feed-back!**

**-Sami.**


	5. Advice

_So basically, I want to crawl into a big black hole, drag Lilly with me, and live down there for two-hundred years, so maybe, just maybe, when everyone in our generation and their grandchildren have died, I'll be able to live a normal life. _

I signed my diary entry- if you could even call it a dairy entry, it was more of a rambling that made absolutely no sense. I skipped a couple of lines, writing my name in my super-messy cursive scrawl and a little heart over the "I" in my name.

Ever since last night, when I lost my voice for the _second_ time, this time, on stage as Hannah Montana, and rushed off the stage in embarrassment, to calm myself down, I had been writing in a ratty old diary that I got for a birthday present at my seventh birthday party. It seemed to be working, writing when I wave of rage, embarrassment, or depression washed over me. Just writing down all my feelings, and not keeping them bottled up made my current situation a little better.

This morning, one of the top surgeons in the country responded to an emergency house call my dad made. When the man arrived, he shined on of those light things down my throat and then proclaimed that if I ever wanted to sing again, I would need surgery. I then freaked out, because, even though I may be able to get on a stage in front of thousands of adoring fans, and a film crew, filming my performance for another couple of million people, and sing my lungs out, I couldn't help but being a little nervous about someone- or quite possibly some _people_- using what surgeons use for throat surgery on _my_ throat.

The surgeon- who's name I think was Dr. Williams- saw that I was freaking out, so he proceeded to try and make me feel better by assuring me the surgery was no big deal and the chances of me losing my singing voice forever was one in a million.

And you know what?

Dr. Williams little speech _didn't_ help at all! It made me even _more_ hysterical.

Dad and Dr. Williams both saw this, and Dad told the doctor- politely- to leave. Once he was out the door, I went into a hysterical rant.

"One in a million? Dad, there was a one in a million chance you'd be a rockstar and that happened! There was a one in a million chance I'd be a popstar and that happened! Let's face it; this family is one in a million central." I cried in my croaky voice.

I walked over to the kitchen table and stole the bowl of cereal from Jackson, and took a bite. He scowled at me, and then said something out of the way to freak me out even more. Now that I look back on it, I really have no idea what he said.

After Jackson made his ignorant little comment, I ran up to my room, slammed my door, and laid down on my bed, staring at the little popcorn looking things on the ceiling, making little imaginary shapes and patterns out of them. Five minutes later I was unbelievably bored.

I sat up and reached over to my nightstand, throwing open the top drawer, and yanking out the simple purple notebook I used to write songs in. I flipped the pages, skimming over some of the songs I wrote that never made it on to one of Hannah's CDs. When I had finished flipping reading all the songs I wanted to read, I scanned my room for a pen or pencil. Seeing one on my desk, I got up, got the pen, and plopped back down on my bed.

I flipped the pages until I found a song that I started three years ago when I lost my mom. I had only got the first verse and the chorus down, but the rest of the song was still a work-in-progress. I'd written the second verse about twenty different times, and even tried to write a third verse, but none of them seemed to flow with the song the way I wanted it too. The song- which I had decided to call, "I Miss You"- had to be _perfect_, it was dedicated to my mom.

Its times like these that I still wished my mom were alive. I _needed_ a mom. Sure, I had my father, but sometimes his reassurance wasn't enough- it wasn't what I wanted. A day didn't go by when she would pop up in my thoughts. The day I realized I had fallen for my best friend, I wanted to talk to her, not my dad. The day I got my first kiss- unfortunately by Jake Ryan- I wanted to go into all the details with my mom, not with my dad. Sure, I loved my dad with all my heart, but sometimes, he couldn't provide everything my mom could.

A few hours passed and I had finally perfected the second verse, and even started to work on a melody to put with both verses. I didn't go downstairs for dinner, I wasn't really that hungry, plus everything that I tried to eat hurt my throat. It was like having a horrible case of strep-throat.

I turned on the T.V. in my room and surfed the channels until I settled on "America's Next Top Model". I watched two episodes before I got bored of that and switched the T.V. off. I sighed and laid back down, reverting back to finding shapes in the ceiling. When that got boring yet again, I got off my bed and searched my room for my laptop. When I finally found it- it was behind my stack of books on my desk- I flipped it open and searched for the home-videos I had from Christmas 1999.

I watched the videos silently, smiling at some parts and feeling moisture in my eyes at others. I was watching when I got my very first guitar, when my dad came in.

"Hey Miles," he said as he walked into my room and shutting the door behind him. "I made you some of my famous loco-hot-cocoa with little marshmallows so you don't choke-o."

I didn't smile or laugh, so he said his choke-o joke another three times until I supplied him with a quiet laugh.

I knew he could tell that I was still in distress over my surgery, and I knew I was right because a second later he was sitting on my bed next to me.

"I know you're worried about the surgery, but all you need to worry about is what flavor ice-cream you'll be scarfing down." He reassured me.

"How do you know?" I asked him skeptically.

"Because I'm a dad, and sometimes a dad just knows these things." He said in a tone that clearly meant that that was the end of this discussion. He kissed my forehead and reassured me once more, before getting off of my bed and walking out of my room.

I sighed and lied down. Somehow, I was more tired that I actually felt, because once my head hit my pillow, I was out.

* * *

My dream that night started off as a horrible nightmare. 

I dreamt that the surgery didn't correct my throat problem, and since I sounded like a dying frog when I attempted to sing, my dad put me to work as the household maid- or rather slave, if you will.

Jackson was the new sensational pop-star, taking the stage name of "Bucky Kentucky". Even though he sounded like a dying walrus, Oliver and Lilly came bursting through my front door screaming, "Oh my gosh! It's Bucky Kentucky, it's Bucky Kentucky! I looooove you!" and, "Dude, dude, dude, you rock!"

They then left the house for one of Jackson's concert, and I was turned into that crazy table my dad owned and a coat-rack, before seeing my mom.

I then told her about the surgery and all my worries. She reassured me that nothing would go wrong, and even if it did, my friends and family would still love me, even if I wasn't Hannah Montana.

"Okay, fess up. There's something else on your mind." She said after her speech, in the knowing motherly tone.

"Nope, there's absolutely nothing else wrong." I lied reluctantly. Even though a par of me wanted to tell my mom about Oliver, a larger and more irrational part of me screamed, "Don't you dare tell her! The whole school knows of your love for Oliver, as does your brother _and_ your father! Your mother doesn't need to know as well."

"Miles, you know you can tell me anything right?"

And with that one simple line, everything that I kept bottled up for the past few weeks came spilling out of my mouth in one big jumble of words that hardly made any sense.

"So, now it seems like everyone knows I like Oliver, and I feel bad because I didn't tell Lilly, but it would've been a little awkward, you know? I don't know why, but it would've felt extremely awkward, but now it is, well only between me and Oliver. Oh, and Oliver has a girlfriend, this girl named Becca Weller, who's a witch, and he believed her over me." I blurted out. I then took a deep breath, to regain all the oxygen I lost while telling my mom all the drama I had recently been put through.

After a minute she mumbled, "Wow."

I started at her incredulously. Wow? That's all she could say? I mean, she was my _mother_ for goodness sake! She's supposed to have this wonderful advice ready for me.

But before I could lose my composure she asked, "What do you mean, 'Oliver believed her over me'?"

I took another deep breath and began re-telling the story of Friday for her.

"Well, that was pretty low of both Becca and Oliver." She said. I nodded in agreement. "I really don't know what was going through Oliver's head, but I'm going to go with," She paused, thinking for a second. "Shoot, I've got nothing."

This time, I didn't get upset with her. I just nodded my head again.

"This doesn't sound like the Oliver you've told me about in the other dreams I've popped in." She said, adding the last bit in for a little humor.

"It's not."

"Well, the only advice I can give you is, you should call the boy, tell him to meet you somewhere, or come over to the house, or something, and have a talk with him. A one-on-one talk. Don't let him leave until you feel he's been completely honest with you."

"But, how will I know when he's completely honest with me?" I asked perplexed.

"Trust me sweetie you'll know." She said with a smile. "And I know that the conversation will start out dreadfully awkward, but don't stop, don't give up. I promise you it'll all be worth it in the end." She then told me, answering my next unanswered question.

The rest of my dream was spent talking to my mom. Having that one-on-one time with her was something that I craved now that I only got to see her in my dreams. I didn't dream my dad, Jackson, Lilly, or Oliver back. I was completely content sitting with my mother. It was good to be in her presence once more, even if it was only in a dream. To me, it felt real.

* * *

**Okay, so that was probably a crappy ending. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, I'm really, really, really, really sorry about taking over four months to update. Frankkly I got lazy, and distracted. But, mid-terms are this week, and I found some free time on my hands, and the little voice inside my head kept nagging me to finish this chapter up. And I know the dialouge isn't exactly perfect, but I did the best I could.**

**I also want to thank all the reviewers. Y'all seriously make my day! C:**

**I want to have the next chapter up by the end of the year, but I'm not making any promises. **

**Oh, and one last thing. I can _not _for the life of me figure out a good title that fits the story. If any of y'all have any suggestions, feel free to tell me in a PM or a review.**

**Okay, so enough with my ridiculously pathetic authors note. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It's probably my favorite one so far. I'm extremely proud of it. Remember, please review and tell me what you thought about it! **

**-Sami.**


	6. author's note

**ughhhh, i feel so horrible. seriously. i haven't updated in months, and i probably won't really update until the end of the school year, which ends in May for me.**

**i suppose i should give you my reasons, even though you're probably past the point of caring. first off, i have this HEE-UGE poetry project that's due in a less than a month that requires me to write 27 poems and a short story. i'm a horrible poetry writer, so this is putting me in a little bit a pickle. plus i have to write journals for these crazy things my teacher is making us do. for example, one of them is to turn off all the clocks in the house so you can feel what it's like to live off the reactions soley based on your body, another is to live without anything electronic for a day, and so on. so yeah, this'll proabably take up all of my writing time.**

**second of all, i've had hardly any inspiration. i've got the end of the sixth chapter done, and the beginning, but the middle just won't come. it's extremely frustrating i must say. and with my big poetry project plus all my other projects i'm asssigned, it's even harder to sit down and think.**

**i guess that's it, really. my personal life reasons aren't important, so i won't waste any more of your time. i will however be nice and post the ending i have in mind for the sixth chapter. just my way of saying sorry for being such a horrible updater. keep in mind though, i'm subject to change my mind, and when i do post the real chapter, the ending might be different. the title is also in the works. it's pretty ridculous, but none of the titles i come up with seem to suit the story. just stick with me.(: and, one more thing. does Oliver seem OOC? to me he does. **

**okay, enough with the author's note. here's the possible ending to the next chapter. enjoy. feedback on the ending and my question about Oliver would be nice.(:**

* * *

"Oliver, please," I begged pitifully, hating that this is what he head reduced me too.

For a brief moment, a flicker of emotion penetrated his emotionless mask. And I, rather stupidly, thought it was a flicker of pain that showed, but I quickly banished that thought. It wasn't pain he was showing- I convinced myself it was _pity_. Pity for me, the girl who had fallen for her best friend. Pity for me, the girl who, even though she swore up and down, found herself in a cliché situation.

"Ten minutes Oliver, ten minutes. That's all I ask. Then I'll leave and you can go meet your g-girlfriend." My voice broke at the word 'girlfriend'. She- I couldn't bring myself to think her name, I was already on the brink of being hysterical, and I didn't need to be visibly angry- wasn't right for Oliver. She wasn't right for anyone.

He didn't say anything, his eyes still hard, and his face still cold and emotionless.

Before I could think of stopping myself, I blurted out the question that had been haunting me since Oliver chose to believe Becca over me. "Oliver, why are you acting like this?" I didn't give him time to answer, I just plowed on with the rest of my unplanned speech. "Is it really that bad having me like you? I am really that hideous of a person?" I couldn't keep the insecurity and the mild hysteria from creeping into my voice.

Again, I saw the flicker of emotion escape his careful mask. This time though, I didn't allow myself to think it was anything but pity. By this point, I had somehow managed to convince myself that there was no way he couldn't pity me.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself for what I was about to say. I could feel the moisture in my eyes. There was absolutely no way I was going to cry in front of him. I was not going to give the new, sick Oliver that satisfaction. I had promised myself I was not going to show any unnecessary weakness in front of him, and I intended to keep that promise.

"Look Oliver, I don't have the faintest idea why your choosing to act so horrible towards me. If it's because of what happened last Friday with Becca, then you're a complete and totally idiot. Becca was making all the stuff up and I can _not_ believe you chose to believe her over me." I could feel more moisture in my eyes, but this time they were angry tears. I gritted my teeth for a second, knowing full well the longer it took me to compose myself, the shorter amount of time I would have to get out what I needed Oliver to hear.

"But, if the reason's me, then I suppose it's a little more of a reasonable explanation. I mean, it's mean we're talking about.

"Anywho, I just came here to find answers and restate the obvious, and since the first goal isn't working so well, I guess I'll have to settle for the second one," I babbled on.

"Oliver, I-" I hesitated. "I really, _really_, like you. A lot. I know that's a pretty lame way of saying that, but love is just too powerful of a word for me to use, and if you wanna know the truth, even though I'm sure you don't, I'm_scared_." I gave a short humorless laugh before I continued. "I mean, I know I'm Hannah Montana and all, but it doesn't prepare me for life. The last time I let my heart believe it was in love, it got crushed. Jake, he left me only an hour after he kissed me, and then he asks me out for four months from then. I don't want that to happen again, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I liked someone that I actually knew, and knew he somewhat cared for me, then that wouldn't happen again. I guess I was wrong."

I knew the tears we not far from falling, so I did the only thing I thought was best- I ran from his living room, onto the dark, damp street.


End file.
